


Doctors Orders

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-31
Updated: 2006-03-31
Packaged: 2019-02-02 07:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12722127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Holistic medicine ;-)





	Doctors Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

The sound of the front door opening and quietly shutting didn't faze her, even though it was late: she'd been expecting this for at least the last four hours - longer, actually, ever since she'd uttered those magic words, "Okay. You're sprung - as long as you promise me you'll apply plenty of ice to that knee and keep your weight off it as much as you can."

She'd seen the look in his eyes and known that he'd wanted her right there and then, wanted to quench the adrenaline surge, needed to purge his anger and his fear. Not that he'd put it like that to himself, but she got the picture. She'd seen the moment when he accepted he'd have to wait, against all inclination, read the unspoken question in his eyes, and fractionally nodded her agreement.

His eyes had relaxed into warmth then, and he'd grinned at her as the lines of strain around them smoothed out a little. "Thanks, Doc. I can do that." And then true to form, he'd swung his legs over the edge of the gurney with his usual less than flattering alacrity and sprung to his feet. He'd had the sense to favour his right knee though and she'd noticed how carefully he'd walked from the Infirmary.

Now she heard the skitter of dog's claws on the polished wooden floor as Ben raced down the hall to meet him, heard the muttered "Ack! Always with the jumping! No jumping! Down! There ya go, that's better, good boy," and the ecstatic thumping of Ben's tail against the floor as he doubtless got a belly rub, and smiled to herself. Always the same routine, every time Jack came round. Ben might be Cassie's dog, but he adored Jack.

She was still smiling as he came into the room, grinning broadly, Ben trotting at his heels.

"Hey! I wasn't sure if you'd still be up. Sorry I'm so late." He dropped a quick hand on her shoulder as he passed on his way to the kitchen. "You wanna drink?"

She raised her voice to call through to him, "Yes please. There's bourbon in the cupboard."

"I got it." She heard the fridge door open and close again, and the clink of ice. He came back through, a glass in each hand, and plopped down beside her on the couch, Ben taking his accustomed position with his nose on Jack's knee, waiting for the scritching to start. 

"Here."

"Thanks. The de-brief dragged on a bit?"

He took a pull at his glass, pulled a face as the liquor eased its way down and sighed. "I needed that. The de-brief wasn't too bad - it was... interesting while it lasted. Lively, let's say. But I thought I'd get my mission report done, ya know, while it was all still fresh in my head what I wanted to say. Didn't send it off though, it'll probably stand an edit. Is there a diplomatic way to say 'the mother-fucking Tok'ra snakeheads boned us yet again'?"

She laughed. "No, probably not, sugar. Just tell it like it is, why don't you?"

Jack scowled and she could feel the tension thrumming through him still, the air around him vibrated with it. "I don't think so. The brass wouldn't appreciate it much." Janet watched as he chewed it over in his head again for the umpteenth time, before he snorted sharply and dismissed it. He took another drink. Time for a change of subject.

"How's the knee?"

"Fine." He caught her sceptical sideways look and grinned. "No, really, it is. I've been sitting with an ice pack on it for hours, and it's done the trick." He lifted his arm and she scooted in under it as he dropped a kiss against her hair. "I have a good doctor; she gives good advice."

"Careful, honey, I'll be getting swell-headed."

"You're not the only one."

She grinned wickedly up at him. "I thought that was kinda the idea?" 

Janet felt more than heard his soft huff of laughter and nestled into him more closely. Silence descended for a minute or so as they sat sipping their bourbon and just enjoyed being with each other, then Jack whispered, "Are you okay with all this, Jan?"

"With what, honey?" She turned to face him, looking up with a puzzled expression.

"Y'know... me, you, *this*."

She suddenly understood and gently took his glass and hers, placing both on the occasional table at the side of the couch, then straddled him, cradling his face in her small hands.

"I'm fine with it, Jack. More than fine. We're grown ups..."

Jack grinned.

"Okay, *one* of us is a grown up," she chuckled, disarmed as usual by the boyish twinkle in his dark eyes.

"That's more like it."

"We can only have what we have and we take our moments when we can get them. We've both been married and we know the score. This is a bitch of a job for relationships, but you do know how I feel about you, don't you?" She ran her thumbs down the sides of his face. "You do know I care?"

As Jack turned his face to kiss her palm, the light stubble on his chin felt like a cat lick on the inside of her wrist and she shivered.

"Me too, baby," he replied quietly, pulling her into his embrace and kissing her gently. His soft lips rode hers until she couldn't stand the teasing any longer and thrust her tongue into his mouth. He groaned and redoubled his efforts, his tongue tracing her teeth and palate, flicking the corners of her mouth and out, tracing a line down her jaw to the pulse point at her neck.

She gasped as he bit gently on the sensitive skin, sucking and licking, subtly marking his territory with his mouth while his hands roamed around her body, pulling her shirt from her pants and sliding up the bare skin to skilfully flip the clip of her bra. She pulled away from him and tugged the shirt and bra off, throwing them to the floor and exposing her full breasts to Jack's admiring gaze.

"Beautiful," he growled, before leaning forward and curling his tongue around one of her hard nipples. Her clit throbbed at the contact and she threw back her head and hissed. Jack smiled smugly.

"You like that?" he teased.

Janet looked down at him and smiled. "Y'know, for a smart guy, you ask a lot of dumb questions. Back to it, Colonel." She gently grabbed his head and drew it back down to her breast as Jack chuckled against the pale skin.

He adored her body; the smell of her, the taste of her, the way she always responded to his touch with abandon. He needed these times, as few and far between as they were, to keep his sanity. Here with Janet, he could relax for just a little while. They had history and they understood each other in a way Jack was eternally grateful for.

He marvelled at her small moans of pleasure as he loved her upper body with his mouth and hands, tasting her skin, drinking it in like a vintage burgundy, rich, smooth and spicy. His fingertips lingered over the places he knew were most sensitive, places he'd learned over their years as lovers.

As much as he loved her breasts, he wanted to see and touch all of her, naked and wanton. It gave Jack a head rush to see Janet lie back and open her arms and legs to him, inviting him into her body and her soul, allowing him to be just a man for a few short hours. He held her tightly around the waist, drawing her close and kissing her as he stood up, wincing as his knee registered the extra weight.

Janet opened her mouth to protest, but Jack kissed it shut.

"Sssh. Don't fuss, baby. Let me do this."

She allowed him to carry her to the stairs, her head nestled into the crook of his neck, and then she insisted he put her down and she took his hand, leading him up to the bedroom. She opened the door and he leaned against the frame as she switched on the bedside lights, illuminating the room with a soft golden glow.

She turned and caught him watching her with a lazy smile.

"What?"

"Too many clothes," he grinned and pulled off his shirt in one move as he closed the distance between them in one long step.

She laid her head on his hairy chest, revelling in its warmth and softness and rubbing her face over the greying curls. She couldn't help but snake out her tongue to lick his nipple, and smiled as she felt his already hard cock twitch inside his pants. Licks became nips, became bites and Jack squirmed, moaning softly, cursing her and telling her not to tease him.

"You're only a tease if you don't put out, sugar. And you just *know* I will," she grinned, unfastening his belt and sliding the zipper down painfully slowly.

Jack chuckled. "Jesus, Janet. I swear you get worse."

Janet dropped to her knees, dragging Jack's pants and shorts down with her and allowing his weeping hardness to spring free.

"D'you want to revise that to *better*, Jack?" she replied, raising an eyebrow and then taking his balls firmly in hand.

Jack gasped. "Yes! Better. Absolutely. You got me. Jeeeesus..."

Janet laughed softly. "Damned right I do. I give the best head you ever had in your life and you know it."

Jack joined her laughter. "You sure do. C'm'ere."

He held out his hand and she took it as he pulled her up and into a tender kiss.

"Mmmm," she smiled. "Time to get naked."

She turned and slowly slipped her pants and underwear down, opening her legs and bending at the waist to give him a beautiful view of her buttocks and sex. As he bent to remove his shoes and socks before kicking off his pants, he dove into the crease and licked all the way from her glistening pussy to the small of her back, pausing for a second to twirl and tease his tongue around her anus.

She giggled and squirmed at the unexpected caress and he grinned.

"And there'll be plenty more where that came from later on, sweetcheeks."

Janet laughed and pulled him towards the bed.

"Get your gorgeous ass on that bed, O'Neill. I have a dinner date."

"Yes, Ma'am! So, you eating out tonight?"

She chuckled as she slid down his body, mouthing against the skin of his belly, "Yeah, sure, yabetcha." 

Jack hitched up on his elbows, fascinated at the sight of his dick sliding between her full lips, watching her breasts as they bounced and quivered against his thighs, his breath catching at the glittering need in her eyes when she glanced up to see the effect her tongue was having.

He groaned quietly, "Oh man, you really love this, dontcha? I mean *really* love this. Giving head." And it was true, she did. She loved the feel of him in her mouth, the smooth length of him, hot velvet skin over steely hardness. She loved the smell of him surrounding her, musky and sweaty and sweet; loved the down and dirty feel of loving him this way, the way that Momma always said 'nice girls didn't'. She hummed her agreement, flattening her tongue against the length of his shaft, and he felt the vibrations from his dick to the roots of his hair as he let his head fall back with a soft gasp.

"Hey. Turn around. This is way too one-sided. Get your pussy up here where I can reach it."

Her stomach lurched at his needy growl and she felt the sweet ache between her legs as her muscles drew up, felt the increased wetness there. Jesus, he was hot! And damn, but it seemed so long since she'd been eaten out. She wasted no time in scrambling around, angling her thigh to pillow his head, flashing him a feral grin as she said, "Yeah, sixty-nine... my favourite number."

He smiled back at her, a lustful, belly-jerking smile. "I know it. Mine too. C'mere." His hand snaked round under her ass to pull her forward as he settled himself comfortably and she shivered with anticipation.

He chuckled softly and buried his nose in her bush, sniffing greedily, and sighed. "Man, there's no smell in the world quite like you." He spread her lips and stiffened his tongue to lap gently at the folded flesh in front of him, "And no taste like you either. You taste *good*, baby, so good..." His voice whispered away into silence as he bent in to tongue her lightly, tantalisingly, ghosting its length along her, warm and velvety, soft and slick. She shuddered at the sweet torture, straining her hips towards his mouth, silently demanding more as she worked her tongue around the head of his dick; he grinned against her, pleased with himself and with her responsiveness as he held her in place.

Janet flicked his frenum with her tongue and Jack groaned against her sex. He was enjoying himself way too much to waste this by coming down her throat. Jack needed a distraction and eating Janet's pussy was just about the most delicious distraction he could think of, however...

"Baby, stop a minute."

"Hmm?"

"If you keep that up any longer, I'll come, and I don't want to. Not just yet. I have specific plans."

Her pussy contracted at the thought of him fucking her. There were few things in this world or any other that came close to the solid feel of Jack O'Neill's cock filling her and hammering her into oblivion. She quickly turned around until her head rested on the pillow next to him.

"Now," he whispered. "Are you ready for me to blow your mind? Or do I need to tie you down?"

The mock dangerous flash in his eyes as he spoke made her shiver, and she grabbed his head, pulling him in for a deep kiss.

"Gorgeous, sexy, sonovabitch. Get down there and eat me," she growled, her amber eyes flashing dangerously.

Jack laughed, softly. "Okay, lady. Let's see how much you can *really* stand. Roll over. We're going around the world."

She eagerly complied, and Jack moved the pillow out of the way to allow her to breathe.

"Knees up baby, show me what you've got for me," he demanded, his voice low and breathy, but with a hint of command she had no intention of ignoring. She drew her knees up under her body and spread her legs, opening herself up to him. She smiled as she heard his breath suck in behind her.

"Jesus fucking Christ, but you're beautiful, Jan," he murmured, turning her so that she knelt at right angles to the head of the bed and then pulling her gently until she was kneeling on the edge of the mattress, so that her ass would be level with his face when he knelt down. Jack put the pillow onto the floor and gingerly knelt on it, getting himself into a comfortable position and driving her insane with the anticipation of his tongue on her again.

"Baby, don't mess around. Please! What the hell are you doing?"

He leaned over and whispered in her ear, sending shivers through her whole body.

"I'm planning to be down here a while. Just getting myself comfortable. You want me to drive you crazy? Hmm? I can do that. You know I can. Hold on tight, baby."

"Oh God... oh yes, Jesus Christ, Jack..." she groaned as the hot, wet length of his tongue swept from clit to asshole and back again in long swathes. Her fists gripped the sheets tightly and she tried to relax into his caresses, blotting out everything but his skilled tongue and fingers from her mind and knowing that he'd take her to the edge and back until she was begging him to end it.

His time was spent equally between sucking her clit, tongue fucking her aching, dripping pussy and swirling his tongue around her tight asshole. The combination was guaranteed to have her writhing and moaning. Maybe he should have tied her down after all.

The first time Jack had rimmed her, she'd been a little dubious, as enjoyable as it had been. It was the one place she never thought she'd go, but being with Jack had broadened her sexual horizons, opening her up to pleasure sensations she would have missed had she stayed the 'good girl' with all the taboos that implied. She was hoping that at some point during their session, Jack would replace the finger that was slowly penetrating the tight ring with something a good deal larger.

Jack knew her body better than any other man she'd slept with, even her husband. He knew how to make every nerve in her body sing, and he'd brought her up just short of orgasm so many times in the last few minutes, she'd lost count. His thumb had slipped inside her pussy and his middle finger was inside her asshole; all the time the thumb and finger slid in and out, around and around as he sucked gently on her clit and drove her out of her mind.

Jack's cock became painfully hard as Janet lost control. Seeing her that way and knowing he was responsible gave him an incredible sense of power and he tugged on his balls with his free hand to stop himself from coming all over the rug. Janet begged breathlessly to be allowed to come, so Jack continued in his steady rhythm instead of easing off, until she gasped his name.

The tingling reached her fingers and toes just before the first contraction hit hard. Jack grunted in surprise as her pussy and ass clamped down on his thumb and finger. He eased off on her clit, but carried on sliding the finger and thumb in, out and around in the same rhythm as her clasping body. He licked gently, so gently on her sensitive bud as the aftershocks came in wave after decreasing wave until finally she relaxed, sinking forwards onto the bed, boneless.

Jack couldn't wait any longer. He climbed onto the bed beside her, flipped her over effortlessly, drew up her legs and sank inside her to the root. They both grunted; Janet dug her nails into his shoulders, purring with satisfaction, "Oh yeah. Fuck me hard, you bastard!"

Jack clamped his mouth down on hers and their tongues wrestled until they had to break for air. Jack's hands were around her shoulders, holding her in place as he stirred his dick inside her, angling his thrusts to graze her clit.

Jack panted, fucking away all the tension built up in both of them during previous weeks. He gloried in the sheer animal instinct of it; he revelled in their raw passion and the fact that Janet could handle him like this. More than that, she loved him like this. She dived onto the pulse point at his shoulder and bit down, dragging her nails down his back and making him howl.

"Ah God! Jesus! Janet!"

As she sucked and licked at the bite, Jack shoved hard, twice, emptying his load inside her and gripping her so hard she was convinced it would leave marks. He stirred one more time and she slipped gratefully over the edge into a second, calmer orgasm as he twitched in the throes of his own.

He flopped onto her, breathing hard and she stroked his back comfortingly.

"No one has ever made me feel like you do, sugar. No one," she crooned as he held her, kissing her neck gently.

Eventually he withdrew, to her disappointment, and rolled onto his side so that he was facing her. He licked his lips, savouring her taste, as his flat hand described soothing circles on her belly. "You okay?" he asked, quietly.

"Back to the dumb questions already, huh? I guess the screaming and hollering didn't give you a clue?" she replied, smiling and turning onto her side too as his arm slipped around her waist, pulling her close.

He huffed and stroked her face with the tip of his fingers, his eyes smiling with pride. "We are pretty good together, aren't we?"

Janet chuckled and traced his lips with her index finger. "We are. You're the best lover I ever had, Jack."

He sucked on her fingertip, licking the very end. "Quiet, woman. You'll have me blushin'," he protested, giving her the smile that had turned her knees to water the first time she laid eyes on him in a desert tent all those years ago. The best of it was, it still could.

He rolled onto his back and Janet propped herself up on one elbow, swiping at the sticky strands of hair caught on her still-flushed face, and leaned in to kiss Jack long and slow, savouring the taste of herself on his lips, the scent of herself, simultaneously sharp and sweet, that she could smell on his face. After the kiss she relaxed, sated and warm, nestled in his embrace, with Jack's thumb sliding lazily up and down her upper arm as her hand rested between his legs, gently cradling his groin. He reached over to the nightstand with his free hand and picked up his cigarettes, bought especially for the occasion, flipping open the packet and taking one out. He lit it, took a long draw and automatically passed it down to Janet.

"Mmm, thanks honey." She took a long draw herself and blew out the smoke with satisfaction. "Nothin' quite like the after sex smoke."

"Mm hm," Jack murmured, feeling more relaxed than he had in weeks. He supposed that technically he and Janet were 'fuck buddies' although he'd never use that phrase to describe what they had. He was far too much of a romantic for that, but he suspected that if asked, that's exactly the phrase that Janet herself would use, her Southern bluntness coming to the fore.

He was hard pressed to find the words for their relationship, if he was honest. It was love, but not quite. It was lust, certainly, but somewhat more. All he knew was that when the pressure of saving the world and being the C.O. of SG-1 became too much to bear, he always knew he could take solace in her arms. He could fuck away the tension, have someone who cared touch him, caress him, make love to him and he could do the same for them with no ties or strings other than a deep mutual affection. The luxury of a marriage, or even a relationship, wasn't something he could afford any more and he wasn't sure he wanted to, after Sara. That had been too painful and the scars were raw even now.

Occasionally, in quiet moments he would imagine retirement. Sometimes he'd even imagine Janet there with him, but those moments didn't come often. Janet was too much the career soldier and far too independent to want to end up with an old fart like him.

He took the cigarette from her and blew smoke rings into the air. Janet chuckled. "You can take the boy outta the Frat House, but you can't take the Frat House outta the boy."

"Screw you, lady," he grinned.

"I certainly hope so, but later on, hmm? Give us a little recovery time first."

"I'm good!" he protested.

"I know that, sugar. It's just that it takes my breath away when we fuck and I need a little recovery time," she soothed.

"Oh. Well. In that case," he conceded, smiling as he put out the cigarette and then gave her a wink. "You want another drink?"

"Sure," she smiled as he leaned down to kiss her.

She could hear the clink of the glasses as he went to the refrigerator to get some ice, and smiled as she listened to him talking to Ben. When they were together like this, she could almost imagine them as husband and wife. God knew he made a wonderful father figure for Cassie, as did Daniel, and God also knew he made her happy. In the end though, she knew it was what it was and she was satisfied; she figured that being together as a couple would drive them both insane in a relatively short time. She loved his humour, but in small doses, and she knew his protective streak would eventually stifle her. They both understood what they had; it was one of the reasons why it worked so well, and although she figured he probably had similar thoughts about making it 'official', they both realised it had to remain the way it was.

As he walked back into the room, his dick swayed between his thighs and Janet couldn't take her eyes off it. It was impressive even in repose.

"You checkin' out the merchandise?" he grinned.

"Always," she smiled, and took her glass of bourbon from him as he got back into bed. Jack clinked their glasses together and raised his in a toast.

"Slainte!"

They both drank and Jack put his glass down on the nightstand and slid down the bed to snuggle into her arms, resting his head on her chest, warm and safe.

"You okay, sugar?" she asked.

"Mm hm. I just... I need this," he murmured, grateful that she couldn't see his face.

"Stay right there as long as you want, baby. I've got you," she crooned.

"Doin' much for the next forty years or so?" He was only half-joking.

Janet placed a kiss on the top of his head, a little sadly.

"Well, I do have to be at work in the morning, but I can give you the rest of the night free of charge."

"Done," he replied, looking up into her face and seeing the affection in her eyes. He laid his head down again and gently drifted into sleep, knowing that for tonight at least, the demons would leave him be.

The End


End file.
